Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto was a male Nautolan Jedi Knight. Character background Fisto was born in the ocean planet of Glee Anselm. He was related to the Force-sensitive to his uncle but he was trained by Jedi Master Yoda in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and accomplished the rank of a Jedi Knight. His padawans included Nahdar Vebb and Bant Eerin. He wielded a green lightsaber in the Battle of Geonosis and was a member of the Jedi Council after Coleman Trebor's death on the hands of Jango Fett. During the Clone Wars, he was assigned to lead the troops in the Battle of Mon Calamari (which was Fisto's first Clone Wars Campaign). Fisto went to the third moon of Vassek with his second padawan Nahdar Vebb. There they found the lair of General Grievous and faced Grievous's pet Roggwart. After that Kit Fisto duelled Grievous until he rased by his droid A4-D. In the end of Clone Wars in 19 BBY he was killed by Darth Sidious when he confronted him together with Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. In the theatrical version of Episode 3, there was an editing mistake in which he gets back up after he "dies." Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure This minifigure is one of several Star Wars figures to feature a rubber-mold head. This head is shaped to have multiple tentacles fall behind the back of the minifigure's torso, with two larger ones falling in front. The piece is sand-green coloured, with brown markings around the side of the head, and black eyes and mouth. The torso piece is of a brown outer Jedi tunic, with a gray one underneath, along with a gray-colored belt. The hands are sand-green to match the color of Fisto's skin. The legs are colored brown which matches the color of the outer tunic. In all of his appearances (both physical and video game), Kit has come with only one accessory- a green-bladed lightsaber. However, in 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring, the lightsaber hilt was a plain light gray and in the 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter, it was in a chrome silver form. He appears in this version once again in the 852947 Kit Fisto Magnet Set. In the 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter, a new version of him was produced. This version has almost no differences from the original; the only exception is the darker green head mold. Video Games Kit Fisto first appeared as a playable character in the 2005 released Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game. In its successor from 2006, Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy the player is able to play as Fisto again by using the Old Save function. Kit Fisto returned as a playable character in the Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga video game, which was released in 2007 and which was a combination of the first two LEGO Star Wars games. He made his latest appearance as a playable character in the 2011 released LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars video game. Appearances in Lego® Sets *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring *8088 ARC-170 Starfighter *9526 Palpatine's Arrest Magnets *852947 Kit Fisto Magnet Set Movies *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace Games *Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game *Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga *LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars de:Kit Fisto Category:Minifigures Category:Game characters Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Council's Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Members of the Jedi Council Category:Charicter